


Constellations

by spellingbee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (also minor/implied Party Poison/Jet Star), Blanket Permission, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Sibling Bonding, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Party and Kobra spend a quiet night making up stories about the pictures they find in the stars above.It's a typical sibling bonding experience.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writer156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! 🎉 This was written as part of the Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange, and is a gift for [thorn-apple-thekilljoy](https://thorn-apple-thekilljoy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!  
> I hope you enjoy this! I combined your prompts for familial Kobra and Party + watching the stars late at night. I had a lot of fun writing this!! ✨😊✨
> 
> thank you to my friend pink ([pinkstationhero](https://pinkstationhero.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) for beta-reading this!! 💖

"What's  _ that _ constellation?" 

Party follows their brother's gesture to a cluster of stars in the sky. They squint at them for a moment, trying to pick out a picture, and when they see it, they grin to themself and take on a snooty tone of voice.  _ "That _ is none other than  _ Draculo Androidicus. _ The draculoid constellation; also known as the  _ Gettus Fuckedus _ constellation, you see."

Kobra snorts on the blanket beside them. "Oh, yeah?" he asks tonelessly. "And what's the story behind that one?"

"Well..." Party drops the pretentious act and points to another cluster of stars across the sky, one they'd found earlier. "Ya see the  _ Partius Poisonicus _ constellation there?"

There's a beat of silence, and then their brother says, on a sigh, "...Yes."

"Well! One day the Draculoid constellation tried to sneak up on the Party Poison constellation an' steal all their stars," Party says, picking up speed as ideas come to them, "so they could send 'em back into the void'a space an' darken all their lights. But Party Poison can't be snatched up by just any ol' Drac! They fought back, blastin' 'em with their ray--er, with their starlight cannon, yeah, and knocked 'em  _ way _ back, all the way across the sky!" Their hand arcs through the air to punctuate their words. "An' now there's so many stars in between 'em that the Drac's lost forever in space with no hope'a ever gettin' at Party Poison or any'a their friends ever again!"

Kobra hums quietly, an amused sound. "An' where's the 'Party Poison's friends' constellation, huh?"

"Don't be  _ stupid, _ Kobes, there's not  _ a _ 'Party's friend's' constellation! Each'a Party Poison's friends has their  _ own _ constellation!"

"Oh yeah? Where's the Kobra Kid constellation, then?"

Party squints up at the stars again, trying to find a cluster they can at least vaguely claim to represent their brother. They roll over on their side slightly, facing away from him, and spot a promising group off to the south. "There!" They point. "There's the Kobra Kid constellation. See, you can totally see your awkward gangly limbs."

There's a beat of silence as Kobra seeks out the constellation, and then he snorts behind them. "I hate that you're right," he says. 

_ "Ha!" _ Party crows. "Yeah, that's the, uh, the... the  _ Kobracadabara Kiddicus  _ constellation. Known for his expressionless face and deadpan sense of humor."

_ "Hate _ that. Thanks."

"An' there's the Ghoul constellation right next to 'im!" Party lets out a laugh. "See? The blobby, formless constellation... that's Ghoul."

"Oh my god," Kobra mutters under his breath, huffing out a laugh. "Ghoul's gonna kill you if he finds out about this."

"Well, how's he gonna find out, Kobes?  _ I'm _ not gonna tell him. Are  _ you _ gonna tell him? Gonna break the sacred vow of sibling bonding time?"

"What sacred vow?" Kobra asks. "There's no sacred  _ nothin'. _ Bastard."

"To think my  _ own brother _ would say somethin' so  _ hurtful! _ " Party gasps exaggeratedly, twisting back around to face him. They shove an accusatory finger at him, misjudging the distance in the dark and poking him in between his eyes. "Shit, sorry. You  _ monster! _ Breaker of trust! Disregarder of... stuff!"

"Oh no," Kobra says tonelessly, "how will I  _ ever _ live down the title of  _ 'disregarder of stuff?' _ My reputation is ruined."

"Fuck off, I'm usin' all my brain power to come up with stories about constellations an' shit! You don't get to judge me."

Kobra hums in response. "I'll judge ya after you tell me where the Jet Star constellation is."

"No, you don't get to judge me  _ period. _ It's rude!"

_ "You're _ rude."

"Yes, well, we already knew that, didn't we Kobes?" Party kicks out with one leg, tapping the toe of their boot against his shin. "Anyway, fuck off. Okay. The Jet Star constellation...." Party moves their gaze across the sky, alternating between squinting and widening their eyes as they try to see pictures in the stars. "Um... Oh!" they point to a shape directly above their heads. "There we go. That's Jet Star if I've ever seen 'im!"

"...Party."

"Hm?"

"That's  _ literally _ Orion. Like, it's  _ already _ a constellation, and the constellation's name is  _ Orion. Party." _

"Nope! No idea what you're talkin' 'bout, Kobes. That is  _ clearly _ Jet Star."

"Uh huh." 

It's quiet for a long moment, and Party sighs contentedly, stretching their limbs out. It's getting colder out, now that the sun's dipped low beneath the horizon. It won't be much longer now that they'll have to go inside.

"Of  _ course," _ Kobra mutters beside them, and they can hear the amusement in his voice, "of  _ course _ you'd claim  _ Orion _ as Jet Star. The  _ 'most handsome of men.' _ Party, you're not subtle."

Party feels their face heat, and they sit up, swatting at their brother as they do so. "Oh, fuck  _ off! _ I don't know that mythology shit, I didn't  _ plan _ that!"

Kobra easily fends off their attack, the fucker. "Uh huh," he says, sounding smug as hell. "Whatever you say, Party."

They huff and lay back down, knocking their shoulder against his. "Shut up," they say again. "Anyway, if you don't like  _ my _ idea, then where's  _ your _ Jet constellation, huh?"

He hums as he thinks, the sound mixing with the crickets and other nighttime insects chirping and buzzing in the distance. "There," he says eventually, and Party follows his gesture to a group of stars to the north. 

They stare at it for a moment, lips pursed, and then the image comes into focus: not a full body, but Jet's face, his eyes and nose and mouth, surrounded by a halo of thick, curly hair. They laugh. "Damn," they say, "that's good! If I didn't know better, I'd think that really  _ was _ Jet!"

"Maybe it is," Kobra says teasingly. "Maybe Jet's from space, an' he goes back every night."

Party snorts.

"No, really. Why d'you think he's called Jet  _ Star, _ Party?"

"Think you've been talkin' to Ghoul an' listenin' to his weird conspiracy theories too much," they say, bumping their foot against his again. 

The two of them fall quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the desert night, broken only by the sounds of their breathing. Insects and owls and car engines.

Party shivers, then. Even with their jacket zipped up to their chin, the lack of sun is getting to be too much to bear. With a sigh, they sit up again. "Guess it's time to head back in."

Kobra hums a short reply, clambering to his feet and stretching a hand out toward Party. They take it and stand, brushing dusty sand off their clothes. Nights like this are some of Party's favorites: clear nights, when the sky and stars seem to go on forever, and it feels like there's nothing to worry about. All such nights have to come to an end, of course, and they'll have to go back home and face the next day and all the problems that come with it; but for now, it's just Party and their brother and the endless sky.

They make their way back to the diner, and Party lets themself savor the bite of the cold night air, tilts their head back to look at the constellations they'd named with Kobra.

They stop, looking up at the Party Poison constellation and letting their breath out in one long sigh. "Whaddaya think, Kobes? Same time tomorrow?"

Kobra gives a little chuckle ahead of them. "Sounds good, Party." He turns to face them. "Now, c'mon. Jet an' Ghoul are waitin' for us."

Party smiles to themself, and follows their brother home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are both welcome!! 😄
> 
> You can check out other works made for the gift exchange in the collection here: [2019 Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Danger_Days_Gift_Exchange)


End file.
